


Alway's the Hero

by M_E_Lover



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover
Summary: Nathan may be dead but his spirit lives on and try's to talk sense into Harold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge put to me by Zaniida - My first drabble, I'm not sure what I'm doing so bear with me. It may be two or three chapters long, I don't know at this point.

“You can’t prevent it so you may as well stop now.” Nathan’s voice pleaded with Harold against sacrificing himself for something he couldn’t avert.

“I have to save those people, there’s no one else here.” People were trapped in a sabotaged elevator.

“That may be true but you can’t do it, you’re not strong enough.”

“I have to try regardless.” Harold pulled at the doors with all his might.

“You’re going to die as well.” Nathan’s voice quavered.

“So be it.” He peered down; the lift was a few feet below, it shifted, he heard a woman scream... he jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re hopeless.” He heard Nathan in his mind.

“I know.” Harold landed on top of the elevator. “Thanks for everything.” He said to the ether as the elevator began to move.

“I’ve done nothing that requires thanks.” Nathan replied solemnly.

“You’ve done more than you realize.”

“Not enough.”

“You did what you thought best.”

“Yeah… well.”

“It’s true accept it.”

“It’s hard, look where it got you. You’re going to plummet to your death because of it.”

“I know.” Harold laughed.

“I’ll see you soon.” Harold knew the odds were against him as he tried to lock the counter weights.


End file.
